carmageddonfandomcom-20200223-history
Multiplayer
Many of the Carmageddon games feature a multiplayer mode as well as a single-player campaign. These can take the form of standard races or battle arenas. They often include extra levels exclusive to the multiplayer mode. ''Carmageddon'' for the Game Boy Color had no multiplayer mode. ''Carmageddon'' & Splat Pack The original game and its expansion have Network Play via IPX (16Mb version only). Up to 6 players can compete in a 'Race, Wreck, or Wreak havoc' level of the host's choosing. The host can set several parameters, including respawn time for power-ups or what vehicles are selectable. Time bonuses are replaced with APO powerups. A league table system is also in place, giving 10 points to the winner of each level. All computers require Carmageddon to be installed, but only the host needs the Carmageddon CD in their drive. Seven game modes are available: *'Driven to Destruction': Fight to the death - last survivor is the winner. A true derby of destruction. *'Car Crusher': Continuous metal wrecking mayhem. Waste your opponents to get points, lose a point if you waste yourself. *'Carnage Accumulator': Massacre Mode: Kill more innocent pedestrians than anyone else. *'Checkpoint Stampede': First one to go through all checkpoints - in any order - is the winner. *'Sudden Death': Last one through each checkpoint - in order - is knocked out. *'Terminal Tag': The clock ticks up for the car that is "it". You're knocked out when it reaches the limit. *'Fox 'n Hounds': The fox clock ticks up towards a target. Hit him to stop his clock and start yours. ''Carmageddon II ''Carmageddon II added a LAN Network multiplayer option, while also retaining the IPX Network mode. The multiplayer mode supports 2-6 players (the same amount as the first game), but now every player needs Carmageddon II installed and the CD in their drive (not just the host). Again the host determines the game type and settings. League tables are present, with 20 points going to the winner and less points going to the runners-up. Credits are gained automatically, but very slowly. If the player runs out of credits and gets into a jam, they can either wait until they have enough to recover, or commit suicide! Seven game modes are available: *'Driven to Destruction': Fight to the death - last survivor is the winner. A true derby of destruction. *'Car Crusher': Continuous metal wrecking mayhem. Waste your opponents to get points, lose a point if you waste yourself. *'Checkpoint Stampede': First one to go through all checkpoints - in any order - is the winner. *'Sudden Death': Last one through each checkpoint - in order - is knocked out. *'Lap Me': It's a race to the finish against your opponents. *'Curse of the Vampire': A fight to the death. But the dead return with special powers to take revenge. Last survivor wins. *'Fox 'n Hounds': The fox clock ticks up towards a target. Hit him to stop his clock and start yours. ''Carmageddon: TDR 2000 This game's multiplayer mode can be played over TCP/IP, though a modem, using IPX, or via a Serial connection. Six game modes are available: *'Free For All': An arena battle mode. Waste the other cars! *'Death Race': First to complete their laps wins! *'Knockout Race': The last player through a checkpoint is knocked out of the race. Last one standing is the winner! *'Hot Nut!: Like 'Hot Potato'. One player gets the bomb and the timer ticks down. Ram other cars to pass it on. Make sure you're not holding it when it explodes! *'''Fox 'n' Hounds: One player is assigned the Fox: The longer you keep away from the other cars, the more points you get! Whoever rams the Fox takes their place. *'British Bulldogs': Players try to get from one side of a narrow tube to the other. If one of the 'Bulldog' cars touches them, they become a Bulldog. Last converted wins! ''Carmageddon'' (PlayStation) This game featured a 2-player split-screen mode, with three game types: *'Car Crusher': A one-on-one fight to the death! *'Fox 'N' Hounds': The winner is the player with the most cash at the end of the race! *'Checkpoint Stampede': An honest race through all the checkpoints! Players can choose from any of the levels that have been unlocked in the single player mode. ''Carmageddon 64 This game featured a 2-player split-screen mode, with three game types: *'Eliminator:' First one to splat the required number of zombies wins! *'Driven to Destruction:' First car to destroy the other is declared the winner! *'Checkpoint Stampede:''' First one to race through all the checkpoints in any order wins! The vehicle selection is limited to Max Damage, Die Anna, Dave Dead, Batmad, Ed 101 and Godrod. Players cannot both pick the same car. Any of the 9 locations in the single player mode can be played, as well as the Village tutorial level. Carmageddon (Mobile) Carmageddon (2D) has no multiplayer game modes. Carmageddon 3D features Bluetooth and online multiplayer for up to 4 players. Category:Gameplay